Cherry's Life
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: "Hmm... Sasuke. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" / "Pig, kau mau menjadi model tidak?" / "Aku lebih senang memanggilmu Cherry." / "Ugh."
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry's Life**

**By : Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO dll (dan lainnya lupa?)...**

**Summary :**

**Ini adalah kepindahan sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya bagi Sakura. Meski tadinya dia tidak perduli dengan semua itu seperti biasanya, pandangannya mulai berubah... Seperti pernah mengenalnya?**

**.  
**

**Saya masih newbie di Ffn. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk publish fanfic gaje ini setelah semangat saya terdorong oleh orang terdekat saya. So, gomena minna-san kalo masih banyak kesalahan.**

**Happy Reading Minna-san...! (^_^)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! XD**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chap.1  
**

**.  
**

**Pov sakura**

Aku menatap sekolah baru ku dari luar gerbang. Aku adalah murid pindahan di kota Konoha ini. Dan ini adalah senior high school ku yang ke-tiga. Ya, aku selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah dikarenakan urusan keluarga. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau aku pindah karena ayahku di pindah tugaskan seperti perkiraan teman-temanku di tiap sekolah yang aku singgahi, tapi itu salah. Aku berpindah-pindah tempat karena keinginan ibuku, karena ayahku sudah meninggal dunia ketika aku berusia 15 tahun dan sekarang aku brumur 16 tahun yang berarti aku duduk di kelas XI.

Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan aku mulai menapaki kehidupanku yang baru dimulai dari sini... Konoha Senior High School.

Konoha senior high school atau KSHS adalah sekolah paling terkenal di kota Konoha ini. Sekolah yang tentunya memiliki akreditasi A atau mungkin A+ (?). Karena semua yang memasuki sini hanyalah siswa siswi berprestasi, baik dari akademik dan non-akademik. Aku saja dapat memasuki sekolah ini karena mendapat surat rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah ku yang dulu di Sunagakure. Sekolahku yang dulu memang setara dengan KSHS. Jadi hanya dengan menunjukkan surat rekomendasi tersebut dan melihat nilai-nilaiku yang selalu sempurna, bukannya bermaksud sombong... tapi itu lah kenyataannya, sehingga aku langsung dapat bersekolah di KSHS tanpa melalui proses ujian masuk untuk murid pindahan yang biasanya ada.

Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar sekolahku walaupun hanya dari luar gerbang, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuanku untuk sementara waktu. Aku memang belum pernah melihat KSHS semenjak aku menjejakkan kaki ku di kota Konoha ini. Karena yang kemarin mengurus kepindahanku adalah tanteku. Dan aku baru akan mulai masuk sekolah besok lusa pada hari senin.

Aku mulai mendekati saudara sepupuku yang bernama Sasori yang mempunyai wajah sangat baby face dan berambut merah, kalau aku bukan sepupunya sudah pasti aku akan memintanya menjadi pacarku, hehe. Sasori sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri, dan dia sangat menyayangiku seperti adiknya sendiri, mungkin karena dia tidak punya adik perempuan? Hari ini dia sedang tidak ada kuliah makanya aku memintanya untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan.

"Sasori-nii, ayo kita pergi," aku memanggilnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri di samping mobil sportnya berwarna merah yang seperti warna rambutnya juga. Sepertinya dari tadi dia sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai Saku-chan? Bagaimana menurutmu sekolah ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jins nya.

"Bagus. Sepertinya sekolah ini menarik," jawabku tersenyum tipis sambil memasuki mobil sport itu yang diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Oke! Sekarang kita jalan-jalan!" ujar Sasori semangat.

**End of Pov Sakura**

**C'S ****∞ L**

Hari ini matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya yang cukup menyilaukan mata, walaupun hanya terlihat dari celah-celah gorden dari suatu kamar yang didominasi berwarna pink pastel. Benar-benar terlihat kamar khas anak perempuan tapi simple. Cahaya yang menerobos itu membangunkan seorang gadis berambut pink, dia menggeliat sedikit dan mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Gadis itu meraih jam beker berbentuk panda yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, dia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan puluk setengah enam. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar. Udara sejuk pun mulai berhembus memasuki kamarnya, membuat helaidemi helaian rambutnya beterbangan sedikit mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Dia tersenyum menikmati cuaca pada pagi hari ini. Apalagi ketika dia melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang betebaran terbawa angin, yang berasal dari pohon sakura yang berada di depan kamarnya, tepat di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Aku rasa kali ini akan menjadi pertanda hal yang baik," gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu tersenyum manis.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Sekarang Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, hari senin yang merupakan hari pertama dia masuk ke kshs. Sakura langsung berjalan menuruni anak tangga dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua menuju ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur. Di situ ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Di rumah yang lumayan besar ini memang hanya di isi oleh Sakura dan ibunya saja.

Sang ibu yang mendengar derap langkah anak gadisnya langsung menoleh, "Pagi Saku-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah mulai duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Pagi Okaa-san," dibalasnya dengan senyum riangnya.

"Wah, wah, wah... coba sini Okaa-san liat penampilanmu," sambil menarik tangan sakura agar berdiri sebentar, "Ternyata kau cocok sekali dengan seragam ini."

Ibunya memperhatikan seragam Sakura yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, dasi bergaris putih yang memiliki dasar warna merah tua, rompi berwarna dark coklat, blazer dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna coklat. Di tambah Sakura menghiasi mahkota kepalanya itu dengan bando yang berwarna pink tua, "Kau terlihat sangat manis, Sakura," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Makasih Okaa-san" jawabnya tersipu malu. Walaupun Sakura sudah terbiasa dibilang cantik dan manis oleh orang-orang disekitarnya tapi tetap saja terkadang dia merasa malu. Sakura dari kecil memang terkenal bukan hanya dari kepintarannya saja tapi juga karena kecantikannya. Memang benar-benar sesuai dengan namanya.

"Ayo, sekarang cepat kau habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti Okaa-san antarkan kau ke sekolah, sekalian Okaa-san ingin pergi ke butik."

"Hai," Sakura pun segera menyantap sarapnnya dengan cepat.

-**skip time**-

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh seorang ibu pun berhenti di depan gerbang KSHS, "Sakura, ayo masuk," ajaknya sambil melihat anaknya yang belum turun dari dalam mobil.

"Tenang saja Saku-chan, kali ini terakhir kalinya kau pindah sekolah. Okaa-san akan terus menetap di kota ini," lanjutnya sambil memandang mata Sakura, emerald bertemu emerald. Sakura pun mengangguk setelah melihat keseriusan dari mata sang ibu. Sakura pun turun dari mobilnya, dia melihat ibunya tersenyum sekilas menyemangati putrinya itu dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya lagi menuju butik miliknya yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Konoha.

Sakura mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekolah barunya, dia mulai berjalan melewati halaman sekolah yang sekarang mulai terisi oleh para siswa siswi yang baru berdatangan. Sakura yang berjalan dengan santai dan elegannya itu membuat semua orang yang berada di situ terus memandanginya. Di antara kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan, sosok sakura terlihat sangat memukau, warna rambutny yang seperti bunga sakura dan bola matanya yang berwarna emerald itu memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Tidak lama mulai banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Tapi sakura tidak mempedulikannya karena dia sudah terbiasa. Sakura mulai menyusuri lorong sekolah yang masih tetap ditemani tatapan-tatapan dari para siswa siswi yang ditemuinya. Sepertinya sakura akan menjadi seorang idola baru di sekolah barunya ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya sakura menemukan kantor kepala sekolah, walau sekolah ini sangat luas tapi kemarin tantenya sudah memberitahunya letak kantor sang kepala sekolah sehingga dia tidak akan tersesat dan kesulitan.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, silahkan masuk," terdengar suara jawaban dari dalam kantor. Sakura segera membuka pintu dan masuk mendekati kepala sekolahnya yang seorang perempuan yang bernama Tsunade, terlihat dari papan nama yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Oh, pasti kamu Haruno Sakura murid pindahan dari Sunagakure kan?" tanyanya ketika melihat siswi yang baru di lihatnya di sekolah ini.

"Iya, perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Haruno, saya sudah mendapatkan rekomendasi langsung dari Jiraiya kepala sekolahmu yang dulu, sepertinya kamu adalah siswi teladan apalagi melihat nilai-nilaimu yang sangat memuaskan," Tsunade berkata dengan tegas tapi menenangkan, "Jadi, selamat datang di KSHS Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala sakura pelan. Sepertinya Tsunade menyukai Sakura.

"Terima kasih Tsunade - sensei." Sakura membungkukkan badannya lagi dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkanmu ke wali kelasmu, dan kau pasti akan kuletakkan di kelas terbaik Sakura," Tsunade berjalan ke luar dari kantornya dan menuju ke ruangan guru yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya.

"Kakashi - sensei," panggil Tsunade kepada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih, dan menutupi mukanya dengan masker. Sepertinya dia sedang serius membaca sebuah buku yang gedenya hanya sebesar buku saku, klo ga salah nama bukunya "Icha Icha Paradise" deh? (hei! Itu mirip nama author tau! w). Gosipnya juga hanya usia 18+ yang boleh membacanya. Laki-laki bernama Kakashi itu langsung menoleh menatap Tsunade yang sedikit tidak senang karena dia sudah mengganggu waktu membacanya, "Apa?" jawabnya malas.

"Aku membawwa murid baru untukmu tahu!" gertak Tsunade sedikit melihat bawahannya yang satu itu tidak pernah berubah sifatnya dari dulu, padahal dia sebenarnya salah satu guru terbaik disini. Kakashi menoleh ke arah belakang Tsunade, dia tersenyum sedikit melihat sosok Sakura walaupun tidak ada yang tahu karena tertutup masker yang selalu dipakainya dimanapun dan kapanpun, "Hmm..baiklah. Namamu siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura, sensei."

"Baiklah, aku adalah Kakash Hatake. Aku adalah wali kelasmu mulai hari ini."

"Oke! Aku tinggal dulu ya Kakashi. Belajar yang baik ya Haruno. Kuharap kau betah bersekolah disini," kata Tsunade sambil berjalan ke luar dari kantor. Tepat pada saat bel masuk berbunyi.

TENG TONG TENG TONG.

"Wah wah, sudah masuk. Ayo Haruno, kita ke kelas XI-A."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sekarang sudah terlihat sepi. Dari kaca-kaca jendela kelas terlihat bahwa para murid mulai berkonsentrasi untuk belajar. Akhirnya kaki mereka berhenti di ruangan kelas dengan papan nama yang tergantung di kelas bertuliskan "XI-A".

Kakashi sensei memasuki kelas duluan. GREEKKK. Pintu kelas terbuka, para murid yang tadinya masih berisik dan berjalan kesana kemari langsung duduk di bangku mereka, "Pagi semua."

"Pagi Kakashi sensei!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Sensei tumben tidak telat masuk?" tanya salah satu muridnya yang berambut kuning jabrik heran.

"Iya, biasanya sensei datang 20 menit setelah bel. Kenapa sudah datang?" sambung murid yang di samping bangkunya terdapat seekor anjing? Peliharaan kesayangannya sepertinya? Sampe di bawa-bawa ke sekolah gitu sih.

"Hn. Dasar kalian ini. Harusnya kalian senang aku datang se-pagi ini."

"KAMI LEBIH SENANG KALAU SENSEI TELAT KARENA TERSESAT DI JALAN YANG BERNAMA 'KEHIDUPAN' ITU!" balas semua murid serempak sambil menunjuk buku yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun itu termasuk saat mengajar. Membuat sang wali kelas yang notaben guru paling telat itu menjadi sedih tapi juga senang? 'Huft, walo kelas paling pintar. Ternyata mereka tetap saja anak-anak,' Batinnya.

"Ehem." Kakashi mulai mencoba menetralisir keadaan ruangan kelasnya, "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Sunagakure. Ayo silahkan masuk," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki kelasnya yang baru, dan tidak disangka sambutan di kelasnya langsung terasa.

"Wahhh... cantiknya..."

"Seperti model."

"Coba lihat cara jalannya! Anggunnya..."

"Ckckck, apa dia mau jadi pacarku yah?"

Yang cowok memandang dengan terpesona dan sedikit bernafsu? Yang cewek melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman dan ada juga yang iri.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Dozo yoroshiku minna-san," Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Kemudian Sakura membungkukkan dirinya selesai meperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Haruno. Kau duduk di samping Ino Yamanaka," orang yang disebut Kakashi tadi segera mengangkat tangannya. Sakura segera berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang terletak tepat di samping jendela nomer dua dari belakang. Sakura yang melewati Ino Yamanaka tersenyum yang juga di balas oleh teman barunya itu.

"Hai Haruno. Aku Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja aku Ino. Salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal juga Ino. Kalau gitu panggil saja aku Sakura." Jawabnya sambil mulai duduk.

Sakura sempat melirik ke arah orang yang duduk di belakangnya. Seorang cowok berambut raven yang memandanginya datar. Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Sekarang Sakura mulai memperhatikan pelajaran matematika yang telah dimulai.

**.**

**C'S ****∞ L**

**.**

**-ISTIRAHAT**-

"Hei Sakura, ayo kita ke kantin. Kau pasti laparkan?" ajak Ino yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Ah iya. Ayo Ino," Sakura langsung berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Ino yang sudah jalan duluan. Sepertinya Sakura cocok dengan Ino. Begitu pula dengan Ino, dia mulai berbicara dengan riangnya sambil berjalan menuju kantin. Tetap dengan tatapan dari siswa siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar hebat."

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hari pertama saja kau sudah merebut seluruh perhatian se-isi sekolah ini. Apa kau tidak memperhatikannya heh?" jawab Ino dengan pandangan yang lebih heran kepada Sakura yang sepertinya cuek-cuek saja.

"Hmm... tidak apa-apa Ino," kepalanya menggeleng ringan, "Aku sudah terbiasa dari dulu. Biarkan saja," sambungnya dengan tatapan yang masih lurus ke depan. Melihat kantin yang sepertinya sudah mulai penuh dengan para siswa yang mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan semenjak tadi pagi. Ino yang juga memperhatikannya langsung menyeret Sakura untuk segera mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo Sakura cepat!" kepala Ino segera celingak celinguk mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

"Ah itu! Di sana saja yuk!" diseretnya Sakura sekali lagi menuju meja bundar besar yang terletak di pojokkan tepat sebelah jendela. Di sana sudah ada sekelompok anak yang duduk dan makan disana.

"Ino! Kau lama sekali!" seru Tenten, seorang cewek yang rambutnya selalu dicepol dua.

"Gomen gomen. Tadi aku menunggu Sakura sebentar."

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang melihat ke arah cewek yang berdiri di belakang Ino yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Ino itu, berjalan ke samping Ino. Melihat sosok Sakura , empat dari enam orang yang duduk disitu langsung berseru, "Jadi kau Sakura murid baru itu ya?" Sakura yang sedikit kaget, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil berbicara, "Ah iya. Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura." Kemudian dia tersenyum manis melihat teman-teman barunya.

"Wahhh~ ternyata memang benar kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto ya," ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sakura yang mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya dengan sufix –chan hanya tersenyum geli melihat tampang Naruto seperti anak kecil yang baru dikasih lolipop. "Terima kasih Naruto - kun," yang akhirnya ikutan menambahkan sufix –kun di belakang nama Naruto.

"Bibi aku pesan ramennya dua ya!" seru Ino kepada pelayan di kantin. Sang bibi kantin hanya mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Ino.

"Ramen disini paling enak loh Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Ayo duduk Sakura," Ino dan Sakura mulai menempati bangku yang masih tersisa dua itu. Sakura melihat ke arah tepat di depannya, seorang cowok berambut raven yang sekarang sedang memandangnya tetap dengan tatapan datarnya itu. Sakura juga membalas tatapan mata cowok itu. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Saling memandang tanpa ekspresi. Tapi saling terikat dan susah melepaskan pandangan kedua mata tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru yang dari tadi tidur mulai berbicara, "Ehem! Sepertinya pangeran sekolah kita mulai terpesona nih."

"Iya, dari tadi kalian berdua seperti patung saja, Saling tatap-tatapan gitu," sambung Kiba sambil menyeringai jail.

Sakura dan cowok yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengeran sekolah itu hanya memandang teman-temannya itu, "Hn. Biasa saja," sahut cowok berambut raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah iya aku belum memperkenalkan mereka." Kata Ino, dia mulai menunjuk mulai dari orang yang berada di sampingnya. "Hai Sakura, aku Tenten." Kata gadis bercepol dua tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku Kiba dan ini anjingku Akamaru," kata Kiba sambil mengelu-ngelus kepala Akamaru yang dengan setia duduk di samping bangkunya, "Guk!" Akamaru mengggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Lalu berlanjut ke sebelah Kiba, si cowok raven. Tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap Sakura datar.

"Hei Sasuke! Perkenalkan dirimu dong!" suruh Ino. Cowok itu memutar bola matanya menatap bosan kepada Ino, akhirnya dia berbicara,"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," Dengan suara dingin dan datar yang menyamai wajahnya yang cool. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak ada yang menyadarinya tapi tidak untuk Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu.

"Sa..Sasuke i..itu pangeran sekolah ki...kita loh Sa...Sakura-san. Maaf saja ya, dia e...emang irit bicara. Ja...jadi tidak usah memperdulikannya," ucap gadis berambut indigo pendek dengan terbata-bata dan pandangannya yang selalu sayu, "A..aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Sekelas denganmu." lanjutnya lagi dengan tersenyum.

Sakura yang melihat sikap Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Tidak usah pake sufix –san seperti itu Hinata. Panggil saja Sakura. Oke?" Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia menyetujuinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau kan sudah pasti tahu aku, karena aku yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri . hehehe..." cengiran khas keluar dari wajah Naruto, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih mengkilap seperti iklan odol di tv-tv.

Sakura menoleh ke arah samping Naruto yang juga berada di sampingnya. Tapi dari tadi dia terus tidur dengan santainya, walaupun keadaan kantin yang sangat berisik begini. Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru tertidur lagi segera menggoncang-goncangkan badan Shikamaru dengan keras, "Hei tukang tidur! Ayo bangun!"

"Diam kau Naruto! Berisik sekali sih," keluhnya. Lalu dia membetulkan posisi duduknya sedikit yang sedari tadi menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku, "Hm, aku Nara Shikamaru," dan kemudian dia sudah tertidur kembali dengan posisi menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangannya sebagai alas di atas meja.

"Dasar! Dia itu sukanya cuma tidur! Aku saja tidak diperdulikannya," gerutu Ino.

Sakura melihat Ino dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya barusan. Ino yang mengerti cuma bicara seadanya, "Shikamaru itu pacarku," yang hanya di jawab "Ohh..." dari Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura mulai menyantap makan siang mereka yang baru saja datang. Sakura mencicipi Ramen yang katanya paling enak itu, "Wahh...Oishii!" ternyata benar! Batinnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, "Benarkan Saku-chan? Kapan-kapan akan ku ajak kau ke warung ichiraku. Ramen no.1 di Konoha! Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sambil menyeruput ramennya lagi.

"Oh ya Sakura, kamu pindahan dari Sunagakure kan? Dari sekolah mana kalo boleh tau?" tanya Ino.

"So..soalnya, Sakura bisa masuk ke kelas ka...kami, a...apalagi ini di pertengahan tahun ajaran," sambung Hinata yang juga ingin tahu. Memang sangat aneh mengingat Sakura dengan mudahnya masuk ke kelas yang menurut KSHS adalah hanya untuk anak yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Dan termasuk kelas yang berisi paling sedikit muridnya. Hanya 20 orang.

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya tersebut, karena anak baik ga boleh ngomong sambil makan. Gitu kata orangtua Sakura, "Hmm... aku mendapat surat rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah ku di Suna senior high school dulu. Dan ternyata sekolah ini menanggapinya dengan baik," kemudian dia melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda lagi. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lainnya masih penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang 'berbau' Sakura.

"Bukankah itu sekolah yang setara dengan KSHS?" tanya Tenten

"Tapi Sakura. Pasti nilai-nilaimu sangat lah bagus sehingga kamu bisa masuk ke kelas kami kan?" Ino ikutan nimbrung. Dia emang ga bakal bisa tahan kalo ga ngrumpi.

"Ah..ya, lumayanlah," Sakura menanggapi dengan sekenanya.

"Ha...ha...ha...! tidak mungkin Sakura. Aku saja yang termasuknya pintar ini tidak dapat memasuki kelas itu. Jadi kau pasti dari sekedar lumayan. Coba sebutkan rata-rata nilaimu kemarin," desak Naruto sedikit.

Sakura melihat pandangan teman-temannya yang begitu ingin tahu, "Apa aku harus menjawab?"

"HARUS!"

Sakura masih melihat mata teman-temannya yang tajam menunjukkan keseriusan mereka. Sakura menghela nafas, "100," ucapnya.

"100? Maksudmu nilai rata-ratamu 100 Sakura?" seru Ino.

"Ya."

Ke lima orang yang duduk di meja itu membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Wahhh...! TEME! SHIKA! Kalian dapat saingan!" teriak Naruto menggelegar, membuat sebagian isi kantin melihat ke arah Naruto,"He he he... maaf ya semua... maaf..." ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ah, mungkin ga nyampe 100 ko Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil berpikir sebentar, "Rasa-rasanya masih di bawah itu deh."

"Hah?"

"Sudah ku kira, hanya anak sejenius Shikamaru dan Sasuke lah yang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti itu. Karena pasti sangat-sangat jarang sekali atau limited edition ada orang aneh seperti mereka," kata Kiba yang sekarang mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

'Sejak kapan aku jadi orang aneh? Menjijikan,' batin Sasuke.

"Tapi pasti mencapai 90 kan? Soalnya nilai minimum itu 90," Ino masih mencoba mengorek.

"Mungkin..."

"Mungkin?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Mungkin 99?"

"Hah? Yang bener aja. Itu mah sama aja kaya tadi. Paling-paling rata-rata di kelas kita itu ya 90," Ino sweatdrop melihat Sakura hanya memandang yang lain dengan tatapan geli dan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ha ha ha. Sudah lah, buat apa mempersoalkan nilai. Ga ada gunanya sekarang, lebih baik kita harus cepat menghabiskan makanan-makanan ini. 5 menit lagi bel bunyi," ucap Sakura enteng sambil melahap ramennya yang sudah tersisa sedikit.

**.**

**C'S ****∞ L**

**.**

Di Rumah keluarga Haruno.

Pov Sakura.

"Hah... hari ini sangat melelahkan tapi menyenangkan juga," senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir ku ketika aku mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini di sekolah.

"Mereka lucu-lucu sekali."

Aku merebahkan diriku ke atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang menggambarkan sebuah langit cerah berwarna biru muda yang terlihat seperti langit sesungguhnya. Sungguh kamar yang menyenangkan.

"Sasuke..." tiba-tiba terlintas wajah dan nama cowok berambut raven itu. Gayanya yang cool, tatapannya yang datar, benar-benar tidak ada ekspresi. Kecuali mungkin saat bersama Naruto yang selalu membuat keributan dengannya itu. Kelihatannya dia sangat sebal dan sangat ingin menghindari anak berambut pirang jabrik itu, tapi entah mengapa ku dengar dari Ino Pig (sebutan kesayanganku untuknya) kalau mereka sahabat dekat semenjak kecil. Sungguh dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. "Hi..hi...hi..." aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang yahhh.. paling tidak dia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi marah ketika Naruto sudah keterlaluan. Sungguh menyenangkan. Memang sesuai dengan sebutannya di sekolah. PANGERAN ES. Rasa-rasanya aku sudah terjerat oleh mata onyx nya yang entah mengapa selalu menatap diriku.

Drrrrrtt... Drrrrrtt...

Ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan adanya sms masuk.

**From: Ino Pig**

**21.03**

**Hai forehead, aku lupa bilang klo besok kita akan belajar di luar sekolah selama setengah hari untuk pelajaran kesenian. Jangan lupa kau bawa bento yah!**

Sms di kirim, sms di terima pun dimulai

**To: Ino Pig**

**21.07**

**Bento? Emang kita perginya sebelum istirahat pertama ya? ('.')**

**From: Ino Pig**

**21.12**

**Yup! :D**

**Oya, jangan lupa bentomu harus extra banyakin dikit!**

**Biar aku bisa ikut nyicipin! (^o^)**

**To: Ino Pig**

**21.15**

**Ga mau! =P**

**From: Ino Pig**

**21.17**

**Oowwhhhh... tidak bisaaa...!**

**Pokoknya ku tunggu besok! Bikin yang enak yach!**

**Aku mo tidur dulu ahhh...**

**Night forehead (-_-)**

**To: Ino Pig**

**21.18**

**Hn.**

**Night PIG ... (-_-)**

"Apa-apaan si Ino pig itu? Extra bento? Yang benar saja... huft!"

Aku meletakkan ponsel flipku lagi di meja samping tempat tidur, 'Sepertinya besok masih akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untukku' pikirku mengingat kalau besok dirinya akan lebih sering berada di luar kelas.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku lagi seraya mengucapkan pelan kata-kata yang selalu aku ucapkan setiap harinya, "Selamat malam Tou-san..."

Dan akhirnya aku memejamkan kedua mataku untuk tidur.

**End Sakura POV**

.

**C'S ****∞ L**

.

**Ke esokkan harinya di dapur rumah Sakura.**

"Hmm... aku sudah membuat bento untukku sendiri. Sekarang aku akan membuatkan Ino bento ah..." gumam Sakura sambil berpikir bento apa yang bisa dimakan bareng-bareng dengan temannya itu. Yang semacam snack tapi tetap dengan buatannya sendiri.

"Aha!" akhirnya ide cemerlang pun datang dengan sendirinya. Kalau di anime atau di manga biasanya ada bola lampu yang langsung berpijar terang.

Sakura pun mulai sibuk mengobrak-abrik semua bahan dan peralatan yang ada di dalam dapurnya itu.

**Sakura mau masak apaan sih?**

**C'S ****∞ L**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Gomena klo fic ini abal banget!**

**Tapi PLEASE REVIEWNYA SENPAI & MINNA-SAN...**

**1x lagi ARIGATOU & KAMSAHAMNIDA uda mau baca fic pertama Cha (^_^) SANKYUUUUU... !**

**-R&R PLEASE**

**klik kotak REVIEW biru di bawah ini  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**** Cherry's Life**

**By : Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO dll (dan lainnya lupa?)...**

**Summary :**

"**Hmm... begini... sebenarnya aku membuat cake ini karena teringat kepada seseorang teman lamaku sewaktu masih kecil. Dan dia sangat suka dark chocolate cake. Ya hanya ini satu-satunya cake yang dia suka. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengingat siapa anak itu. Hanya tiba-tiba saja teringat."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**C'S ****∞ L**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN (^_^)  
**

**Chap. 2**

**Di Sekolah**

"Oke anak-anak! Cepat ambil kertas gambar kalian dan kita cepat keluar! Jangan lupa bekal kalian! Hari ini kita bersenang-senang diluar!" seru Iruka-sensei kepada murid-murid di kelas XI-A.

Iruka-sensei memang paling senang mengajar diluar ruangan kecuali kalau sedang turun hujan saja dia tidak mau melakukannya. (ya iya lah... siapa coba yang mau hujan-hujanan? -_-). Jadi dapat dipastikan Iruka-sensei juga menjadi guru kesayangan murid-murid KSHS dengan pembawaannya yang ceria namun tegas. Guru kesenian itu walau kelihatannya agak sembarangan dalam mengajar tapi tetap saja nilai prakarya dari murid-muridnya tetap bagus. Menurut pendapatnya "Karena kalau hati dan mood bagus, maka hasil karya yang dihasilkan pun sudah pasti bagus walau ada bakat atau tidaknya dalam diri mereka. Intinya mereka harus menyenangi pelajaran itu kalau mau bisa dan menguasai suatu pelajaran."

Iruka-sensei mengajak murid-muridnya menuju taman KSHS yang asri. Pepohonan berada di sepanjang pinggir jalan kecil. Terdapat beberapa bangku taman yang terletak di bawah rerimbunan pohon, yang dimaksud agar para siswa yang sedang beristirahat di sana tidak terkena sengatan sinar matahari langsung dan lebih nyaman. Biasanya lumayan banyak yang berada di sana hanya untuk bersantai-santai. Apalagi sekarang ketika pohon sakura mulai bersemi, pasti akan menjadi pemandangan paling indah di taman ini, yang juga memiliki begitu banyak ragam pohon termasuk pohon sakura.

"Nah, kalian akan fokus menggambar keadaan taman ini. Aku tidak akan menerima gambar yang tidak menunjukkan keindahan atau kegiatan yang ada di taman ini. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya Sensei!"

"Semuanya harus tetap berada disini walau ketika bel istirahat. Aku ingin semua berkumpul disini lagi nanti untuk makan siang bersama!" serunya sambil menunjuk tempat yang dia pijak yang berada tepat di depan kolam air mancur.

"OKE!"

Maka langsung saja semua segera menyebar mencari posisi yang paling pas untuk acara menggambar mereka. Ada yang memilih menyendiri dan juga ada yang bergerombol. Seperti Sakura yang berjalan bersama Ino dan Hinata, yang di belakangnya entah mengapa diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ketika mereka merasa sudah menemukan posisi yang pas untuk menggambar, setelah berjalan lumayan jauh memutari taman ini, mereka langsung duduk di atas rerumputan.

Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk di seberang menghadap mereka. Walau mereka duduk bergerombol tapi apa yang akan mereka gambar nanti dengan objek yang berbeda-beda. Mereka mulai sibuk menggerak-gerakkan pensil mereka di atas kertas gambar membuat sketsa terlebih dahulu.

Hinata menggambar burung-burung kecil yang berada di dalam sarang mereka yang berada di salah satu pohon Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Ino lebih memilih menggambar sekitar jalanan taman yang gampang. Sakura yang memang termasuk berbakat dalam menggambar, mencoba membuat gambar keindahan pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi dengan indahnya di taman itu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang beterbangan membuatnya terpesona. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Hhh... seperti biasa tertidur kembali tidak mempedulikan tugasnya. Apalagi suasana seperti ini benar-benar mendukung kegiatan tidurnya.

Sekarang coba kita lihat bagaimana keadaan tuan muda Uchiha yang berada disamping tuan molor. Terlihat Sasuke mulai menggoreskan pensilnya dengan sekali-kali dia menatap ke arah depannya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya digambarnya? Pandangan matanya tidaklah sedingin biasanya tapi terlihat lembut. Padahal yang berada di depannya hanya Sakura and the girls, selain itu hanya ada pepohonan yang berada di belakang mereka. Memang bagus sih kalau digambar tapi rasanya tetap saja kurang menarik apalagi membuat Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis bahkan ekspresi matanya pun sampai berubah seperti itu. Sangat-sangat tidak wajar kalau kondisi seperti biasanya.

Kalau kita perhatikan gambaran bayangan yang dipantulkan bola mata yang sekelam hitam itu, seperti terpantul sesosok wajah seorang gadis yang kita kenal... gadis itu memiliki surai merah muda. Apakah pangeran es itu melukis Haruno Sakura yang sepertinya telah menyita perhatiannya semenjak pertama kalinya bertemu sebagai objek lukisannya kali ini?

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi membuat semua murid di KSHS langsung bersiap dengan misi khusus mereka, yang tentu saja adalah makan siang! Waktunya untuk melepaskan segala kepenatan menimba ilmu. Sepintar apa pun mereka, tetap saja mereka hanyalah para remaja biasa yang kelaparan. Hahaha...

Di taman KSHS, kegiatan menggambar para murid pun telah berhenti. Mereka mulai berkumpul di sekitar kolam air mancur, bergabung dengan sang guru yang juga membawa bento seperti mereka. Mereka membuka bento masing-masing, ada yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk mencicipi bento buatan para ibu tersayang.

Memang tidak semua murid biasa membawa bento, seperti anak laki-laki, kecuali dibawakan bento oleh sang kekasih. Dengan acara makan bento bersama seperti ini membuat para murid jadi lebih bersemangat untuk makan siang. Suasana taman yang mendukung, cuaca cerah dengan angin yang berhembus sejuk dengan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang ikut menemani mereka. Seperti perayaan hanami saja.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Sasuke duduk melingkar. Mereka juga segera membuka bento mereka. Semuanya dibuatkan oleh para ibu atau pembantu, kecuali Sakura yang membuat bentonya sendirian. Mereka saling memperhatikan bento yang mereka bawa.

"Sakura, kau jadi kan membuatkanku extra bento?"

"Ah iya nih masih ada di tas plastik. Nanti saja makannya kalau uda pada selesai makan."

"Ko nanti sih? Aku mau memakannya sekarang, barengan dengan bentoku," paksa Ino mencoba meraih tas plastik yang berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Eits! Ngga boleh Ino pig!" Sakura langsung meraih memindahkan tas plastiknya yang mudah dijangkau tangan sahabatnya itu, "Nanti! Biar semuanya kebagian."

"Semua?"

"Iya, biar kalian semua bisa ikut nyicipin," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk mulai dari Ino yang di sampingnya, Hinata, Shikamaru terus Sasuke yang yang tepat di sebelahnya, "Kesian yang lain kalo yang makan hanya si Pig itu," jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Ino lagi tepat di depan hidungnya, "Dia kan rakus."

"Hahaha... kau benar Sakura. Ino memang rakus kalo liat makanan enak," sahut Shikamaru menggoda pacarnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" teriak Ino sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, gatel menjitak kepala Shikamaru. Urat-urat berkedut dipelipisnya mulai muncul.

"I...Ino-chan... sudahlah..." Hinata berusah menenangkan Ino, menarik-narik lengannya agar duduk kembali.

"Jangan marah-marah terus Ino, nanti cepat tua loh," sambung Sakura cuek, "Itadakimasu."

"Hn, itadakimasu." Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang mulai memakan bentonya.

"Huh," akhirnya Ino duduk kembali melihat Sakura dan Sasuke mulai makan, "Itadakimasu."

Hinata dan Shikamaru pun mengikuti Ino dan memakan masakan mereka dengan tenang. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Ino menyomot tempura dari bento Sakura, "Aku minta ini," katanya setelah memakan sebagian tempura.

"Dasar. Harusnya kau meminta ijin dulu baru mengambil. Itu malah uda masuk ke mulutmu yang besar baru ngomong," gerutu Sakura melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha... sudahlah Sakura. Hmm... tempura ini enak sekali!" seru Ino.

"Aa... Sa,Saku-chan... a,aku boleh mencobanya ju,juga tidak?"

"Hn, silahkan ini Hinata-chan," Sakura mengambilkan tempura dengan sumpitnya dan dimasukannya ke kotak bento Hinata yang telah disodorkan padanya.

"Ah, arigatou ne," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia mencoba memakan tempuranya sedikit, "Wahhh...! Be,benar Sakura-chan, tempuramu sungguh sa,sangat enak!" pujinya.

Wajah Sakura langsung blushing mendengar pendapat Hinata juga. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh teman-temannya, dia mencoba memakan bentonya lagi. Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya memperhatikan wajah Sakura melalui sudut matanya, wajah Sakura yang merah seperti tomat kesayangannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'Aku rindu wajah manisnya itu,' ucap Sasuke melalui lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Hei Sasuke. Seperti biasa ya..." ucap Shikamaru ketika melihat isi bento Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikan arah tatapan Shikamaru hanya bergumam ringan, "Hn?"

"Kau..." ucapan Shikamaru terputus kembali. Seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya.

"Cepat katakan."

"Kau... tetap saja **BOCAH TOMAT**! HAHAHA!" tawa Shikamaru menggelegar layaknya Naruto mengejek Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menanggapinya ringan, hanya terbersit ketidaksukaannya dengan cara omongan Shikamaru yang persis sahabat karibnya si Baka Dobe, "Hn. Hentikan tawa menjijikan itu."

Tapi Shikamaru tetap saja tertawa. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar tertawa, bahkan Ino saja hampir lupa kapan Shikamaru tertawa selebar itu. Memang Shikamaru sering tertawa dihadapan Ino tapi tidak seperti sekarang, sepertinya beneran dia lagi agak stres (tumben banget bisa stres?).

Bagaimana tidak stres menghadapi ayahnya yang menyuruhnya langsung mengurus perusahaan saja dan tidak usah melanjutkan sekolah. Mengingat betapa jeniusnya sang anak sulung keluarga Nara itu. Tapi Shikamaru yang dari dasarnya tidak pengen repot dan hanya ingin tidur setiap saat membuatnya melawan sang ayah, dengan alasan, "Tunggu waktunya saja Tou-san." Sedangkan alasan sang ayah pengen cepat-cepat mundur dari perusahaannya sendiri itu karena alasan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru, "Nak, tou-san sudah ingin sekali bisa tidur siang yang panjang. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan tou-san yang tidak pernah bisa tidur siang, hah?" GUBRAK! Ternyata memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Hadeeehh... (-_-)

Akhirnya bento mereka pun tandas tak bersisa. Mereka menyimpan kotak bento mereka lagi ke dalam tas plastik masing-masing.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya!" ujar Sakura ceria sambil memperlihatkan kotak bentonya yang lain yang hampir saja direbut Ino tadi.

"Wuaaaaa...! Akhirnya extra bento kita datang juga! Hehehe," Ino terlihat gembira sekali melihat extra bentonya itu. Walau Ino makannya banyak tapi Ino itu emang dari dasarnya susah gemuk jadi dia tidak perlu pusing-pusing untuk berdiet seperti cewek-cewek lainnya, yaaa se-type Sakura dan Hinata yang ga ada bakat gemuk. Tapi badan mereka tetap oke dan malah terlihat sempurna.

"TARAAA! Ini dia! Extra bento sebagai makanan penutup!"

Sakura membuka extra bentonya, walaupun dinamakan bento tapi Sakura merancangnya untuk dijadikan makanan penutup saja. Soalnya kan ga enak kalau harus makan yang berat terus menerus? "Aku membuat dark chocolate cake. Silahkan dicicipi semua," ucap Sakura riang meletakkan kotak bentonya di tengah teman-temannya. Mereka melihat potongan-potongan kecil cake yang terlihat menggiurkan. Sepertinya bukan hanya enak dipandang tapi kayanya juga enak dimakan.

"Pantas saja kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memakannya tadi. Ternyata kau membuatkanku cake yang lezat ini," sahut Ino yang telah menggigit cake tersebut, sehingga lelehan dark chocolate terlihat di bagian tengahnya, "Tapi apa benar ini kue buatanmu Saku? Apa jangan-jangan kau membelinya di toko kue ya?" sepertinya Ino masih sangsi dengan keahlian memasak penerus clan Haruno ini. Masa sudah pintar memasak, Sakura masih pintar membuat kue? Terlalu sempurna.

"Hei, tentu saja aku membuatnya sendiri pig! Tidak berterima kasih sama sekali ih! Padahal aku kan sudah susah payah membuatnya tadi pagi," kilah Sakura sambil sedikit cemberut dan alisnya dinaikan sedikit.

"He he he, iya iya Saku sayang. Aku percaya ko ini buatanmu. Saku emang hebat deh, besok bawain lagi ya," rayu Ino dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Hhh... dasar kau ini."

"Sa...Saku-chan..." panggil Hinata sambil tetap memandang potongan kue yang dipegangnya.

"Iya, kenapa Hinata?"

"Hmm... A,apa Saku-chan ma,mau mengajariku membuat cake i,ini?" tanya Hinata malu dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Boleh ko Hinata," Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Apa kue itu mau diberikan kepada seseorang?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Hinata pelan sambil memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Wah...! Pasti itu untuk Baka Naruto kan?" tanya Ino yakin.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, "Iya Ino-chan."

"Sayang sekali kalo kue seenak ini dikasih si bodoh itu," kata Shikamaru seakan sangat tidak rela, "Benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru memicingkan sebelah matanya, dia menatap Sasuke dengan heran, "Hei. Sejak kapan kau mau memakan cake? Setau ku kau tidak pernah mau memakan cake? Apalagi yang dibawa oleh seorang gadis."

"Benar juga," Ino dan yang lainnya ikut menatap Sasuke heran kecuali Sakura yang masih belum terlalu mengenal temannya yang satu itu. Selama ini Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu menolak makanan manis, dan itu berarti termasuk cake di dalamnya. Apalagi yang memberikannya seorang gadis, biasanya akan selalu ditolaknuya mentah-mentah.

"Hn. Memang tidak boleh?" Sasuke terlihat malas menanggapi sambil menghabiskan cakenya. Malah dia mengambil satu potongan cake lagi. Dan itu membuat teman-temannya semakin terheran-heran.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya ANEH!" ucap Ino, Shikamaru bahkan Hinata berbarengan.

"Cake ini tidak terlalu manis, aku bisa memakannya."

"Jadi ini salah satu cake yang bisa kau makan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan salah satu, tapi memang hanya ini."

"Apa?" teriak Sakura tertahan. Serentak seluruh kepala menoleh ke Sakura, termasuk Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa forehead?"

"Ah tidak, hanya teringat sesuatu saja," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Memang apa yang kau ingat sampai kaget begitu?" tanya Ino memancing.

"Hmm... begini... sebenarnya aku membuat cake ini karena teringat kepada seseorang teman lamaku sewaktu masih kecil. Dan dia sangat suka dark chocolate cake. Ya hanya ini satu-satunya cake yang dia suka. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengingat siapa anak itu. Hanya tiba-tiba saja teringat. Makanya aku sempat kaget apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke." Katanya sambil melirik Sasuke sesaat.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu teman kecilmu?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Sasuke. Tapi yang dilihat hanya diam.

"Apa kau pernah tinggal di Konoha Sakura?"

"Iya pernah, sampai umur 5 tahun." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ino, Hinata dan Shikamaru memandang Sasuke. Seolah meminta tanggapan dari Sasuke atas cerita Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan teman masa kecilnya Saakura itu Sasuke? Tapi dasar Sasuke malas meladeni omongan orang, Sasuke hanya berbicara sekenanya, "Hn, apa?"

"Sasuke apa kau pernah memiliki teman masa kecil yang berambut pink?" tanya Shikamaru yang sekarang entah mengapa jadi tertarik ingin ikut membongkar salah satu rahasia Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tertutup bahkan oleh para sahabatnya.

"Tidak ingat."

"Masa kau tidak ingat? Kan sangat jarang ada anak yang berambut pink seperti Sakura. Malah mungkin hanya Sakura cewek yang memiliki rambut pink," desak Ino.

"..."

"Sa...sasuke-kun! Jangan di,diam saja!" Hinata akhirnya ikut bicara yang semenjak tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

Sakura yang melihat suasana menjadi tidak enak seperti ini, langsung menghentikan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ini, "Hei, hei sudahlah! Ayo cepat dimakan cakenya! Sebentar lagi kita harus melanjutkan lukisan kita."

Benar saja. Bel istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi dan Iruka-sensei sudah memberitahukan bahwa sekarang waktunya melanjutkan lukisan yang belum selesai. Dengan sigap Ino langsung mengambil seluruh cake yang tersisa dan memakannya habis secepat kilat dengan mulut yang luar biasa lebar itu. Membuat yang lain terbengong-bengong melihat ulah Ino yang tidak seperti cewek. Ckckck.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Aku kan yang memesan ini kepada Sakura! Jadi aku yang harus menghabiskannya," sergah Ino dengan pipi menggembung penuh cake, melihat pandangan heran, menjijikan dari teman-temannya.

"Mendokusai."

Sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan gambar dan menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan bersantai.

**C'S§****∞§L**

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Sakura berjalan sendirian pulang ke rumah, karena Ino sudah pulang duluan dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Hinata sudah dijemput oleh sopirnya, padahal tadi Sakura diajak oleh Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan ingin lebih menghafal jalanan menuju rumahnya, sekalian melihat-lihat daerah sekitar. Makanya sekarang Sakura berjalan perlahan, matanya memperhatikan jalanan di sekelilingnya. Tapi bukan hanya dia yang melihat-lihat tapi jadinya malah para lelaki yang juga berada di sekitarnya memutuskan untuk melihat Sakura daripada jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya atau teman yang berada di samping mereka.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat seorang gadis cantik, berjalan sendirian lagi. Namun Sakura tetap memandang ke arah jalanan di hadapannya, tidak memperdulikan mereka dan Sakura sungguh beruntung hari ini, walau mengenakan rok mini sekolahnya tapi dia mengenakan kaos kaki tipis yang panjangnya sampai menutupi di atas lutunya. Sehingga tertutup lah kaki jenjangnya yang indah serta putih itu. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang bernafsu padanya dan mencegatnya di lingkungan yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini.

**POK!**

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ayo jalan," Sasuke sekarang berjalan di samping Sakura, yang diikuti Sakura yang sempat bengong sebentar.

"Kenapa kau pulang jalan kaki Sasuke? Bukannya kau membawa mobil?" kata Sakura membuka percakapan, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Mobilku diambil Aniki tadi."

"Ohh..."

Mereka pun terdiam kembali. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan sedikitpun, mereka hanya memandangi jalanan yang ada di depan mereka, melihat pohon-pohon Sakura dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Perumahan U blok. H no. 10," jawab Sakura ringan, "Kalau..."

"Perumahan U blok. F no.01," potong Sasuke yang sudah menyadari apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sakura.

"Wah berarti rumah kita dekat, hanya bedanya aku lurus sedangkan kau belok ke arah kiri dari pertigaan."

"Hn."

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tiak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Karena Sakura juga bukan type cewek yang banyak bicara walau tidak sependiam seperti Hinata juga.

"Kalo begitu, kita berpisah disini," ujar Sasuke berhenti dipertigaan yang akan membawanya berpisah dengan Sakura.

"Iya, sampai jumpa Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, "Oiya, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku pulang juga hari ini."

"Hn. Sampai jumpa." Jawab Sasuke tetap berada di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Sakura yang telah berjalan pulang meninggalkannya. Setelah sosok Sakura mulai mengecil menjauh, barulah Sasuke berbelok ke arah rumahnya sendiiri. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya sampai berada di rumahnya yang megah.

**C'S§****∞§L**

**Sakura POV**

"Sasuke..." gumamku lagi.

Sudah dua hari ini setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu menyebut nama cowok itu. Entah kenapa bayangannya jadi sering muncul dalam pikiranku. Apa aku suka padanya? Hhh... itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya seakan-akan pernah mengenalnya, bahkan dekat. Jangan-jangan dia memang teman masa kecilku? Ah, tapi tadi pas istirahat dia bilang tidak ko!

Aku turun dari kasur. Seperti biasanya aku berjalan ke arah balkon kamarku yang sudah disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang berpendar terang. Tempat ini sekarang menjadi tempat favoritku. Pikiranku mulai melayang lagi, menampakkan sosok seorang Uchiha. Aku jadi teringat. Oiya! Tadi dia bukannya bilang tidak, tapi tidak ingat! Apa dia ya? Masa aku harus tanya lagi apa dia pernah mengenalku? Padahal tadi dia jelas-jelas tidak ingat. Lagian kalau aku ditanya bagaimana aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia adalah teman masa kecilku, aku juga pasti bingung ga tau harus jawab apa? Soalnya aku sendiri kan juga benar-benar lupa! Uuughh... dasar bodoh!

Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku lagi, menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon, "Dingin..." aku lupa kalau aku hanya memakai tank top dan celana pendek yang hanya dua jengkal dari atas lutut. Baju favoritku di rumah ya seperti ini, simple dan tidak ribet kalau dipakai, "Kenapa hari ini begitu dingin sih?"

Akhirnya aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur lagi deh. Kenapa aku jadi kaya orang bingung gini sih? Cuma gara-gara satu orang yang bernama Sasuke jadi kaya gini. Dunia bisa kiamat kayanya. Aku kan tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Soalnya malas mikirin orang, itu alasanku selama ini sehingga tidak terlalu mempedulikan orang disekitarku. Makanya aku sering disebut pendiam, padahal cuma malas ngomong doang.

"Hahhh... lebih baik turun ke bawah saja deh. Mending sih nemenin kaa-san."

Aku langsung berlari kecil keluar dari kamar tidurku yang berada di lantai dua, menuruni tangga rumahku yang menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berisik. Aku mengendus-ngendus bau harum yang tiba-tiba tercium melalui hidungku yang mancung, "Hmm... Kaa-san kayanya lagi masak nih?"

Aku segera menuju dapur, dan benar saja kaa-san lagi serius memasak. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Kaa-san, berusaha agar suara langkah kakiku tidak terdengar, HAP aku memeluknya dari belakang, "Saku? Jangan ngagetin kaa-san dong!" seru Kaa-san kaget melihat tingkahku yang sering mengagetkannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang, "He he he... Kaa-san, Saku bantu yah?" ucapku sambil mengambil pisau untuk memotong-motong wortel.

"Saku... bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan teman?"

"Sekolahku kali ini sangat menyenangkan kaa-san. Saku juga mendapat teman-teman yang baik," senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku, mengingat betapa serunya dan nyaman bersama Ino dan yang lainnya sekarang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kaa-san bisa tenang. Soalnya di sekolah yang dulu kau termasuk pendiam Saku."

"Iya, Kaa-san tenang saja. Yang penting kaa-san kelola saja butik kita dengan baik. Oke?" kataku ceria sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Oke," sahut Kaa-san riang, "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kau harus membawa teman-temanmu main ke rumah Saku."

"Ya, pasti akan Saku ajak ke rumah kita."

Setelah itu kami sibuk memasak. Dan yang dibicarakan cuma tentang masakan yang kami buat. Setelah setengah jam bergelut di dapur, akhirnya masakan kami selesai juga. Aku menyiapkan piring dan gelas di meja makan. Setelah semuanya siap terhidang di meja makan, aku dan kaa-san duduk berhadap-hadapan. Wangi kare yang tercium membuatku tidak tahan untuk segera menyantap kare buatanku. Maksudku buatan Kaa-san secara garis besar dan sedikit bantuan tambahan dariku, he he he.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Kaa-san dan aku bersamaan.

"Hmm... Oishii~!" kata-kata itu selalu aku ucapkan setelah menyantap sesendok pertama masakan Kaa-san.

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san yang buat pasti enak dong," ucap Kaa-san ku sedikit narsis. (-_-)

"Oya Saku, setelah ini kamu bantu Kaa-san membuat desain baju yang baru lagi ya. Kita akan mengeluarkan katalog yang akan kita beri judul Natural Harvest."

"Hai, nanti akan Saku bantu," aku senang akhirnya aku mulai membantu kaa-san membuat desain baju lagi untuk butik kami. Baju-baju yang dihasilkan oleh Haruno Boutique yang terkenal itu memang kebanyakan dari hasil rancanganku dan kaa-san.

Walau masih muda begini, aku adalah desaigner muda berbakat yang sudah banyak diketahui oleh kalangan designer yang lain. Butik kaa-san ku itu bukan hanya berisi gaun-gaun, tapi juga dress yang cocok untuk segala umur. Makanya butik kami tetap ramai setiap hari. Aku merasa senang ketika melihat pakaian yang aku buat pun disukai oleh orang lain, ketika mereka memakainya dengan wajah gembira karena baju yang cocok dengan tubuh mereka itu. Aku ingin segera melihat butik kami yang ada di pusat Konoha itu. Apa sekarang sudah ramai seperti butik kami yang ada di Suna sana ya?

Kini aku sudah kembali ke kamar mungilku. Aku sudah siap di depan meja belajarku. Kertas gambar, pensil dan penghapus sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Tema katalog kali ini mengkhususkan pada anak perempuan yang ingin terlihat sedikit dewasa. Jadi tidak harus tergantung oleh make up saja, tapi baju yang cocokpun sangat diperlukan.

Aku mulai membuat sketsa desain baju yang akan kubuat, dan itu berlangsung entah sampai berapa lama karena terlalu seriusnya aku. Dan entah sudah berapa lembar kertas gambar yang aku pakai. Memang sih kalau sudah serius aku benar-benar bisa lupa waktu, tidak mempedulikan sekitar dan diriku sendiri hingga mencapai titik maksimal yang aku inginkan. Entah itu bisa disebut kelebihan atau kekuranganku. Soalnya terkadang aku sangat beruntung karenanya, semua perkerjaanku cepat selesai, tapi hasilnya badanku langsung drop. Itu sudah sering terjadi, dapat dipastikan juga kaa-san akan langsung menceramahiku tanpa ampun. (T-T)

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam ketika akhirnya aku sadar betapa capeknya badanku ini terus-terusan membungkuk dan mata emeraldku fokus menatap kertas, "Nghh..." aku merenggangkan badanku sebentar. Mencoba merilekskan bahuku yang kaku. Eh, malah terasa semakin menjadi-jadi saja capeknya.

"Hhh... buat besok lagi saja lah. Lagipula aku juga ingin Ino dan Hinata menjadi modelku."

Badanku langsung ambruk menghantam badan tempat tidurku yang empuk. Mataku langsung terpejam, sedangkan tanganku berusaha menggapai selimut yang ada di dekat kakiku untuk menutupi tubuhku, lalu mengambil bantal guling. Segera saja aku langsung menyembunyikan wajahku di bawah guling dan tertidur lelap. Terjatuh ke alam bawah sadar tanpa ada mimpi yang menghampiriku hingga keesokkan harinya.

**END SAKURA POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**To Be Continue**

**Hai Minna-san...!**

**Akhirnya chap.2 selesai juga... walau sebenarnya sudah Cha selesaikan sampai chap.3 (^-^)**

**Katalog Natural Harvest itu Cha dapatkan dari komik Brilliant Magic karya Miyawaki Yukino. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Cha ingin membuat Sakura menjadi seorang desainer? Padahal tadinya cuma anak dari seorang desainer terkenal saja.**

**Gomen kalau fic nya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan, tapi Cha akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat sebuah fic yang baik dan bagus. Soalnya Cha paling suka membuat Manga dan Fic,, apa ada yang mau membaca manga buatan Cha? Hehe w**

**Oya, Cha mau mengucapkan Domo Arigatou buat para reader yang mau menyempatkan membaca fic Cha ini, apalagi kepada Reviewer. Kirain Cha, fic ini ga bakal ada yang mau review loh... T-T jadi Cha ucapkan Kamsahamnida (bahagianya walau Cuma dapat review sedikit).**

**Icha mau bale review yang ga log-in yah...**

**Vika itu Ai : Kamsahamnida ya... ^^ ini uda update...**

**Poetri-chan : Hai. Ini uda ipdate walau telat banget. Makasih uda mau baca ya...**

**Aoi : Ne, Aoi-kun ^^ senengnya mau review fic icha. Hehehe**

**YOSH! Kayanya segitu dulu bacot dari Cha.**

**Pleasa klik REVIEW di bawah ini minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry's Life**

**By : Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO dll (dan lainnya lupa?)...**

**Summary :**

"**Hmm... Sasuke. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"**

"**Pig, kau** **mau menjadi model tidak?"**

"**Aku lebih senang memanggilmu** **Cherry."**

"**Ugh."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**C'S ****∞ L**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**!NO FLAME!**

**Chap. 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san! Saku berangkat dulu yah!" teriak Sakura yang langsung kabur ketika melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20. Sakura semakin panik karena 10 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi! "Gara-gara semalam tidur sudah lewat tengah malam sih, jadinya telat begini deh! Huft."

Hari ini Sakura mengendarai sepeda pink-nya agar lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah dibandingkan dengan berjalan kaki yang pasti akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam. Sakura mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat karena takut terlambat, membuat sesekali rok setengah lututnya memperlihatkan paha putihnya lebih jauh lagi. Hal itu membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berjalan kaki maupun naik kendaraan menatap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka yang terkadang suka bersiul menggoda kepada Sakura.

Sampai di sekolah, tatapan para lelaki masih sama, mereka memperhatikan Sakura yang cantik dan jangan lupa paha putihnya yang masih terekspos walau tidak seperti tadi yang membuat roknya melambai-lambai. Sakura sudah memperlambat laju sepedanya dan memarkirkannya tepat di sebelah parkir mobil yang memang dikhususkan untuk parkiran sepeda. Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu masih kurang 3 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar mengebut tadi.

Kini Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini terdengar berisik memekakkan telinga seperti biasanya di dekat tangga menuju kelasnya. Itu gara-gara si Uchiha bungsu yang ternyata juga baru datang. Fans girls nya yang bejibun itu seperti anak ayam yang sudah menunggu-nunggu sang induk datang membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

'Kenapa tiap hari harus seperti itu sih?' pikir Sakura, 'Padahal kan Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana, lagipula mereka akan tetap bertemu Sasuke setiap hari kecuali hari minggu, libur nasional, libur dadakan, libur sekolah, atau karena Sasuke sendiri yang tidak masuk. Jadi dalam setahun mereka terus-terusan bertemu Sasuke di sekolah selama hampir setengah hari dan mereka tidak ada bosan-bosannya? Ya ampunnn... ckckck.'

Sakura sih masa bodoh banget dengan semua kelakuan siswi-siswi itu. Sakura masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, hanya saja dia jadi agak susah lewat. Sakura pikir, dia harus bertanya tentang jadwal keberangkatan Sasuke setiap paginya agar tidak terkena macet dadakan, padahal harusnya ini jadi jalan tol tapi jadi jalan perempatan dengan banyaknya lampu merah di tiap sisinya.

Sakura menyeruak di antara keremununan FG yang sudah **SGM** (**Sinting, Gila, Miring**) itu. Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Sakura bisa mencapai depan pintu kelasnya. Mengerling sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa bergerak di antara kepungan macan betina. Bola mata Sakura betubrukan dengan bola mata Sasuke. Sakura kira Sasuke tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia menatap laki-laki stoic itu, tapi dugaannya meleset. Sasuke tetap menatapnya dengan intens, dan akhirnya Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah FG nya lagi, memberikan deathglare-nya kepada semua pengganggunya. Yap! Sukses! Semuanya langsung menyingkir.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Sakura, ayo kita masuk," ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Ah iya," dengan kaget Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Sakura mencoba melihat ke belakang karena aura membunuh sangat terasa.

"Jangan melihat ke belakang," kata Sasuke datar seakan mengerti akan tindakan Sakura dan Sakura menurutinya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan bangku masing-masing.

"Hmm... Sasuke. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke melihat ke arah tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan mungil Sakura, "Oh, ya maaf," ucap Sasuke yang baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Tindakan mereka berdua menjadi pusat tontonan sejak memasuki kelas tadi. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik karena ulah Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Apalagi yang digenggamnya tadi juga adalah seorang gadis yang tidak biasa karena tingkat kepopuleran mereka berdua sama. Cuma FB Sakura masih tahu diri, tidak seperti FG Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Jangan kau bawa-bawa aku lagi ke dalam kandang macan betina," ucap Sakura datar sambil menaruh tas nya di bangku dan mulai duduk manis.

"Hn."

.

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Kantin KSHS**

**.**

Mari kita lihat di pojokan kantin KSHS yang megah. Seperti biasa, delapan orang anak telah duduk melingkari sebuah meja yang memang dikhususkan untuk mereka. Ada yang sibuk makan, baca komik, ada juga yang tidur.

"Pig," Sakura mencoba membuka suara yang semenjak tadi dia tutup rapat-rapat karena teman-temannya itu sedang menggodanya dan Sasuke atas kejadian fenomenal tadi pagi. Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ada yang angkat suara. Sama-sama malas menanggapi.

"Ya apa forehead? Apa kau mau mengkonfirmasi kenapa tadi pagi bisa terjadi?" goda Ino yang menatap Sakura dengan seringaian nakalnya.

"Hn, bodoh," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau jadi ngikutin trademark Sasuke sih?"

"Wahhh kalian sehati ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Sifat kalian itu hampir mirip tahu. Ya kan semua?" tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Benar!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hn, benar-benar bodoh," kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Pig, kau mau menjadi model tidak?"

Ino yang ditanya langsung menoleh memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura, "Apa maksudmu forehead?"

"Ino Yamanaka, kau mau direkrut sebagai model untuk katalog Haruno Boutique yang akan dirilis tidak lama lagi?" tanya Sakura kini serius.

"Haruno Boutique yang terkenal itu? Jangan bohong Sakura! Lagian mana bisa aku direkrut?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku yang merekrutmu."

"Hei! Bagaima..." omongan Ino terputus dan menyadari sesuatu, "Kau anak dari Haruno Rie sang pemilik dan juga desainer terkenal itu?"

"Hn. Perkenalkan sekali lagi, aku Haruno Sakura anak dari Haruno Rie pemilik dari Haruno Boutique."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah kau forehead?" sahut Ino dengan tatapan masih tidak percayanya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" teriak Ino bersemangat. Kedua tangan Ino langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Selama ini Ino memang menjadi pelanggan setia Haruno Boutique, apalagi semenjak dia melihat katalog yang dipajang di butik itu yang menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik yang seumuran dengannya yang sangat pas dengan beberapa model baju. Hal ini membuat Ino tersentak karena mengingat hal itu, "Sakura, bukankah kau yang biasa menjadi model katalog itu?"

"Hn, hanya saja baju yang ku desain kali ini kurasa akan sangat pantas dipakai untukmu Ino," jawab Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam erat Ino.

"Apa maksudmu baju yang kau desain Sakura?" tanya Tenten tidak mengerti.

"Ya, rata-rata baju yang kami jual adalah hasil rancanganku dan ibuku tentu saja."

"Jadi, baju yang biasa kita pakai itu buatanmu Sakura?" tanya Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ya kalau untuk yang seumuran kita biasanya aku yang buat," jawab Sakura ringan disertai dengan anggukan kecil. Teman-temannya yang berada dalam satu meja masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Woouuw...! Hebat sekali Saku-chan!" ucap Naruto semangat dengan bola mata berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih Naruto," senyuman kecil terukir di wajah Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena katalog kali ini berjudul **_Natural Harvest_** yang dikhususkan untuk para gadis yang ingin terlihat sedikit dewasa. Kurasa itu cocok untuk image mu Ino," jawab Sakura, lalu menyeruput jus strawberry kesukaannya, hingga Sakura berbicara kembali memandang Tenten dan Hinata, "Hinata dan Tenten akan ku rekrut juga. Ini pasti akan menjadi sebuah katalog special," kali ini senyuman manis benar-benar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kami?" tanya Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan, saling berpandangan. Memang sih sedari tadi Tenten yang juga sangat menyukai baju buatan Sakura yang baru diketahuinya tadi, merasa sangat iri dengan Ino karena kenapa cuma Ino yang diajak? Tapi kali ini dia kaget karena dia juga diajak dan itu membuatnya bingung lagi.

"Iya, aku sudah membuatkan baju yang cocok untuk kalian berdua, tinggal untuk Ino saja yang belum..." suara Sakura terhenti dan dia memandang ke atas langit-langit kantin yang polos, " dan untukku," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan, tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

Ke tiga gadis cantik dan ke empat anak laki-laki memandang Sakura heran.

"Kenapa kau belum membuat untukmu sendiri?" tanya Kiba yang sudah teralihkan perhatiannya dari anjing mungilnya?

"Hmm... tidak tahu. Apa aku tidak usah saja ya ikut katalog kali ini?"

"Eh tidak boleh kalau kau tidak ikut Sakura! Aku sangat menunggu-nunggu katalog yang baru karena kau modelnya!" ujar Tenten serius, diiringi anggukan oleh Ino.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju yang sudah kau desain saja. Kau sudah membuat banyak desain bukan? Pasti banyak yang cocok untukmu," tawar Ino melihat Sakura kenapa bisa-bisanya bingung.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin memakai baju yang terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri. Dan aku belum menemukannya."

"Ta,tapi kan tidak ha,harus se,seperti itu Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata... terkadang ketika kita melihat sebuah katalog, kita melihat bahwa baju itu memang pas dipakai oleh model itu tapi kita tidak terlalu ingin untuk memilikinya, itu karena seperti tidak ada feeling atau sensasi dari kecocokan antara baju dan sang model. Tapi kalo baju itu di desain karena terinspirasi dari sang model pasti akan lebih terbawa kepada yang melihatnya juga. Serasa kita memang mengenal sang model dengan baik. Kalau sudah seperti itu pasti kita menginginkan baju itu juga. Yah seperti adanya sensasi tersendiri."

"Nah kali ini aku mencoba membuat yang memang berdasarkan inspirasi dari para model yang memang nyata yang bisa langsung pas dipakai. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan, aku itu ingin menunjukkan ekspresi yang bagaimana terhadap baju yang akan ku buat untukku sendiri. Aku ingin terlihat dewasa yang bisa mengundang perhatian orang hanya dengan sekali lihat. Memang sih baru kali ini aku ingin seperti ini walau sangat merepotkan," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Sakura yang dirasa memang benar juga adanya.

"Mau kami bantu?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dari orang lain?"

"Biasanya karena tingkah laku mereka, entah sedang gembira atau sedih atau ketika sedang cerewet sepertimu Ino," ledek Sakura.

"Hei! Kau ini mau dibantu kenapa malah jadi menyinggung-nyinggung aku sih?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku ingi sekali mencoba membuat baju untuk cowok, tapi siapa yang mau memakainya ya?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya malah curhat mengenai keinginannya sejak dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto antusias mendengar Sakura mencari model. Cengirannya semakin melebar saja ketika Sakura menjawab, "Hmm... boleh juga tuh."

"Kalau gitu aku juga mau!" ucap Kiba tidak mau kalah, 'Enak saja cuma si rubah yang mendapatkan baju bagus, 'Cih,' pikirnya.

"Ah! Kalau gitu bagaimana kalau Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang jadi modelnya?" tawar Sakura sambil memandang kepada empat teman cowoknya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Naruto yang angkat bicara, "Tentu saja boleh! Benar kan teme?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura terus dan itu diketahui oleh Naruto yang notaben sahabat dekatnya.

"Hn, tentu saja," jawaban dari Sasuke tadi sungguh mengejutkan yang lain. Dia tidak menolak untuk dijadikan model. Padahal Sasuke tipe orang yang malas mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru ikut menjawab walau matanya masih merem. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidur tidak sih?

"Oke! Kalau bajunya sudah jadi, aku ingin kalian semua main ke rumahku untuk melihatnya terlebih dahulu cocok atau tidak."

"Oke! Sekalian aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu forehead," ucap Ino yang semakin semangat ingin secepatnya ke rumah sahabat barunya yang luar biasa ini, "Oiya, kau mau kami kasih tahu kamu itu seperti apa Sakura? Biar lebih cepat mendapatkan inspirasi untuk bajumu sendiri."

"Hmm... aku seperti apa?" tunjuk Sakura ke dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan itu sangat cantik!" ucap Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Me,mengagumkan. Itu yang pe,pertama kali kulihat pa,padamu Sakura-chan."

"Ya sangat mempesona, apalagi dengan warna rambut dan bola matamu," ucap Tenten sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kalau aku, HOT GOSIP. Karena ada cewek cantik masuk ke kelas kami!" seru Ino menyeringai.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan gosip," ujar Sakura datar.

"Pintar," ucap Shikamaru.

"Sexy," lanjut Kiba, tangannya membentuk lengkungan yang menggambarkan body seorang gadis.

"Perfect," sahut Sasuke yang disertai anggukan teman-temannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin, padahal selama ini setiap dia bersekolah dimana pun, dia sudah sering mendengar tentang dirinya. Tapi tetap saja aneh kalo dirinya terlihat sesempurna itu.

"Kau itu pendiam, cuek tapi juga perhatian kepada orang-orang terdekatmu. Supel, kau tidak pernah membeda-bedakan teman. Tapi kau suka tidak mau mengerti kondisimu sendiri sehingga sering memaksakan diri. Kau sering dijadikan tempat curhat tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah mau membicarakan masalahmu, menutupnya sendiri. Kurang lebih kau seperti itu Sakura," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar seakan-akan dia sudah mengerti luar dalam mengenai Sakura.

"Wouw Teme... itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan," ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau seperti sudah lama mengenalnya saja sih?" kata Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan kau beneran teman kecilnya Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Itu hanya pendapatku, aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau benar sekali. Apa yang kau ucapkan itu semuanya benar Sasuke."

"Apa? Itu beneran Saku?" tanya Tenten kaget ternyata tebakan Sasuke tepat.

"Iya. Aku memang seperti itu. Aku kaget kau mengetahuinya dengan tepat Sasuke. Kurasa kau cocok jadi seorang psikolog," kata Sakura datar memandang Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah stoic, "Aku tidak tahu kau teman masa kecilku atau bukan. Karena aku hilang ingatan saat umur 6 tahun."

"Apa? Kau hilang ingatan?"

"Ya. Tapi hanya visual saja bukan seluruhnya. Makanya aku masih bisa mengingat sesuatu. Kata dokter ingatanku bisa kembali. Tapi sampai sekarang masih sedikit sekali yang ku ingat."

"Hmm... pantas saja kau mengingat makanan kesukaan temen kecilmu itu, tapi tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya."

"Hei, tapi kan seharusnya kau mengingat namanya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," jawab Sakura, kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Sekarang kau sudah kembali ke Konoha. Siapa tahu ingatanmu bisa pulih sedikit demi sedikit," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, semoga."

**-SKIP TIME-**

**C'S ****∞ L**

**Pulang sekolah.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Sakura pulang sekolah sendiri lagi. Sakura mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Sebenarnya Sakura agak malas untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Karena dapat dipastikan di rumahnya itu tidak akan ada siapa-siapa. Ibunya pasti sedang sibuk mengurus butik. Pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat, "Kalau tidak salah di dekat sini ada taman deh? Apa aku kesana saja ya?"

Setelah menentukan tempat tujuannya, Sakura mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan agak cepat menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dari kecil Sakura memang sangat menyukai bersepeda, setiap ada waktu luang dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya memanjakan dirinya bersama sepeda pink miliknya. Menurutnya sangat menyenangkan menerima hembusan angin yang nyaman menerpa wajah dan rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang panjang menjadi bergelombang mengikuti arah angin. Rasanya segar sekali apalagi ketika cuaca yang sangat mendukung.

Namun Sakura kurang senang menaiki sepeda dengan memakai rok mini seperti rok sekolahnya ini. Mengundang tatapan para lelaki. Padahal berpakaian seperti biasa saja yang tidak mengumbar auratnya sedikitpun dia sudah sering menjadi incaran tatapan orang-orang, apalagi sekarang. Huft, Sakura tidak terlalu senang jika terlalu diperhatikan orang. Walaupun pakaian sehari-harinya kurang lebih ya seperti ini. Segala jenis yang mini-mini pasti Sakura miliki.

Tidak berapa lama, Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah taman. Banyak anak sekolah yang juga berkumpul disitu setelah pulang sekolah, karena memang tempatnya yang nyaman untuk melepaskan kejenuhan setelah sibuk berkutat dengan pelajaran selama seharian penuh.

Di taman itu juga ada mini cafe, atau hanya sekedar gerobak-gerobak penjual makanan. Bersantai sambil mengisi perut, benar-benar tempat yang sangat pas. Tidak salah Sakura memilih melepas lelah di taman ini terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Lagipula Sakura sedang malas memasak untuk makan siangnya hari ini karena sang ibu setiap hari selalu pulang sore.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda atau motor, karena tidak ada parkir untuk mobil. Di taman ini mobil memang tidak diperbolehkan masuk untuk sekedar parkir. Harus meletakkannya di luar taman.

Sakura berjalan sejenak melihat-lihat taman, sejuk sekali rasanya berada disini. Harum dari pohon Sakura membuatnya merasa nyaman yang sama persis dengan harum tubuhnya sendiri. Harum dari tubuhnya yang khas itu sudah menguar semenjak Sakura kecil. Makanya dia diberi nama Sakura yang juga sewarna dengan warna rambutnya.

Bola mata emeraldnya terlihat sangat menawan memancarkan perasaannya yang sedang sangat bagus. Setelah lelah berjalan mengelilingi taman yang cukup luas itu, dan sedikit jengah karena diperhatikan oleh para lelaki yang ternyata sedang banyak berkumpul di taman, membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu cafe terbuka. Sakura segera memesan segelas jus strawberry dan deluxe wafel. Sakura yang sedikit bosan karena setiap dia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak yang juga sedang melihatnya. Mengotori pemandangan saja. Resiko cewek cantik ya seperti ini nih. Bikin ribet ditambah bikin bete terkadang jadinya untuk Sakura. Kini Sakura mengelurkan kertas gambarnya, daripada dia sendiri mati kebosanan karena tidak melakukan apa pun dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol juga. Dia mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk baju Ino. Ketika sedang asik-asiknya membuat sketsa, tiba-tiba saja.

POK.

"Sasuke?" wajah cowok berambut raven terlihat ketika Sakura menoleh. Ini kedua kalinya Sakura terkejut karena mendapati cowok stoic itu yang menepuk bahunya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan tangan yang sudah membawa nampan berisikan jus tomat dan sandwich.

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di samping Sakura dibanding duduk berhadap-hadapan. Membuat cewek-cewek histeris yang sedari tadi sudah mengetahui sang Uchiha bungsu telah datang dari kejauhan, semakin histeris karena sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengan duduk yang seperti menempel begitu. Well, dua insan berbeda gender yang populer kini benar-benar mencuri perhatian. Sebuah pemandangan indah bagi orang-orang di sana. Lumayan bisa cuci mata.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sasuke mulai membuka suara setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang saling berucap. Mereka hanya saling memandang dan mendengar omongan orang-orang sekitar yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pasangan paling serasi yang pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup. Berlebihan memang, tapi dalam hati Sasuke dan Sakura meng'amin'i doa mereka. Loh?

"Menyelesaikan desainku," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang tertumpuk di dalam sebuah map.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mencoba melihat seperti apa desain gadis yang sangat disenangi para kaum hawa itu. Apa benar sebagus itu? Gerakkan tangan Sasuke berhenti, "Bolehkan kalau aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja tuan muda Uchiha. Silahkan saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke sudah melihat-lihat lembar demi lembar. Di kertas tersebut ada beberapa yang di bawahnya terdapat nama Tenten ataupun Hinata. Sepertinya itu adalah desain yang ditujukan untuk kedua sahabat perempuannya tersebut seperti yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Sakura tadi siang. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti mengapa para wanita itu sangat menyukai baju buatan Sakura. Walau masih hanya sebuah sketsa tapi sudah menunjukkan betapa indahnya desain tersebut, bagaimana kalau nyata? Pasti banyak yang menginginkannya.

Sasuke sungguh kagum dengan Sakura yang dirasanya memiliki multi talented. Sangat jarang melihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai banyak kemampuan yang dapat membuat orang tercengang. Sasuke semakin ingin mengerti lebih dalam mengenai sosok gadis di sebelahnya ini. Baru kali ini Sasuke mendapatkan rasa ketertarikan lebih jauh terhadap seorang gadis. Sampai sekarang pun hanya seorang Haruno Sakura yang mampu melakukannya.

"Desainmu sangat bagus Cherry."

"Kau memanggilku apa Sasuke?" Sakura mengernyit mendengar panggilan terbarunya dari pemuda stoic itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wafel deluxe yang sedang dimakannya yang sekarang sudah tinggal setengahnya.

"Cherry," ulang Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada tegas. Menyeruput jus tomatnya sedikit.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Aku lebih senang memanggilmu Cherry," ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura masih mengernyit tidak mengerti terhadap Sasuke yang katanya lebih senang memanggilnya Cherry, 'Memang apa hubungannya? Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku Cherry?' batin Sakura.

'Cherry... Cherry...' samar-samar Sakura merasa ada yang menggaungkan kata-kata itu di dalam kepalnya. Sakura terdiam, kepalanya terasa kosong.

'Suara siapa itu?' Sakura mencoba menerka berusaha mendengar suara itu sekali lagi, 'Cherry... akan ku panggil kau Cherry...' seperti suara anak kecil...? Laki-laki? Siapa? Sakura tetap mencoba mengingat siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu juga, 'Aku lebih senang memanggilmu Cherry.'

"Ugh," tiba-tiba kepala Sakura terasa sakit. Nyeri di kepalanya membuat Sakura langsung menunduk, tangan kanannya langsung menahan dahinya, memijitnya perlahan. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tersentak dan memegang bahu Sakura, "Saku kau tidak apa-apa?"

Badan Sakura melemas, tapi Sasuke sudah siap menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua bahu Sakura agar tidak limbung, "Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit Sasuke~" lirih Sakura.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Sakura, mungkin itu efek karena ingatanmu yang tiba-tiba muncul," ujar Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, "Lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang," Sasuke merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih menunduk menguasai dirinya yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berbuat apa pun.

"Tapi aku membawa sepeda."

"Biar nanti aku suruh orang mengantarkannya ke rumahmu. Kita pulang naik mobilku," Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri, namun kaki Sakura sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berusaha mengingat sesuatu sampai sekeras itu. Sasuke yang sudah sangat khawatir akan kondisi Sakura yang bertambah parah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Sakura kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke tapi kini dia tidak dapat memberontak dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke menggendonya melewati orang-orang yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah terkejutnya. Banyak yang histeris saat itu yang pastinya dilakukan oleh FG Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah Sakura yang telah memejamkan matanya tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari taman dan menuju mobil volvo hitamnya. Membuka pintunya dengan agak susah, kemudian mendudukan Sakura di bangku samping pengemudi. Diaturnya posisi bangku agar Sakura merasa lebih nyaman. Sasuke segera duduk di bagian kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sakura bertahanlah..."

**-To Be Continue-**

Kamsahamnida uda mau pada review,, (^^)

Cha ga bisa ngomong apa-apa cuma mau ngucapin makasih sekali lagi buat :

**Lucy Uchino,**

**Dijah Hime,**

**Vika itu Ai,**

**Aoi-kun,**

**Poetri-chan,**

**Karikazuka,**

**Hinosakuten-hime,**

**Miyank...**

lagi banyak banget kerjaan jadi ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, Cuma gomena klo chapter ini kurang memuaskan,, ^-^

Cha pake kata-kata SGM gara-gara dulu waktu SD sering liat iklan susu SGM, terus waktu itu cha lagi marahan sama temen, eh ga tau kenapa keluar deh kata-kata "LO UDA SGM YA?" sambil ngbentak gitu nadanya.

tapi dia sama temen-temen yang lain ga ngerti, akhirnya cha jelasin masih sambil emosi, "LO UDA SINTING GILA MIRING!" (-_-)

waktu itu belum ada kata-kata SGM seinget cha... ^^ (jaman SD loh...)

sampe sekarang klo lagi marah-marah gaje selalu ngucapin SGM. Bukan maksudnya promosi susu juga! XD

Akhir bacot Cha yang makin aneh ini...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
